


What Are You Doing New Year’s Eve?

by Quinn73



Series: Plance Holiday Romance Series [3]
Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, PlanceSecretSanta2020, plance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinn73/pseuds/Quinn73
Summary: This fic was written for the 2020 Plance Secret Santa Event. It features mistletoe shenanigans, karaoke, and a fleet of ships at the Galaxy Garrison Christmas Eve party.
Relationships: Allura/Keith (Voltron), Colleen Holt/Sam Holt, Hunk/Shay (Voltron), James Griffin/Ina Leifsdottir, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance/Pidge (Voltron), Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: Plance Holiday Romance Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066325
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25
Collections: Plance Secret Santa 2020





	What Are You Doing New Year’s Eve?

Rockin' around the Christmas tree  
At the Christmas party hop  
Mistletoe hung where you can see  
Every couple tries to stop

Pidge fidgeted nervously as she sat at the large round table her family and friends had reserved near the stage. At the moment, Nadia Rizavi was onstage singing karaoke. Hunk and Shay sat next to her, feeding each other select red-and-green sweets from the refreshment table, and Keith, who had successfully dodged the silent, hovering, mistletoe-bearing miniature drones all evening, had been cornered by by Axca and Veronica under one of them. Pidge saw Voltron’s commander panic for a moment, but before either of his female admirers could pounce on him, the little drone darted away to hover over her parents, who were standing to one side of the entranceway. They were having a casual conversation with some of the Galaxy Garrison’s top brass. Sam had been paying no attention to the drone, but Colleen spotted it right away. She grabbed her husband by his lapels and planted one on him right in front of several of the Garrison’s top senior military officials. Shiro, Curtis, and all of the the assembled dignitaries laughed, applauded, and cheered when her normally stoic father was momentarily flustered by her mother’s public display of affection. Axca and Veronica were distracted by this amusing scene long enough for Keith to sidestep away from them. He was trying to hide in the shadows behind the large Christmas tree several feet away. Pidge giggled at the sight of it all, but the butterflies in her stomach still wouldn’t go away. Her skin began to glisten with a sheen of nervous perspiration. 

Why did she let Lance talk her into humiliating herself this way? 

Of course if he was here somewhere, he might not recognize her. Pidge was wearing her hair in an elaborate updo which was held in place by sparking green hair bands that matched the thin shoulder straps of her evening gown. With the glimmering gold earrings and necklace, Pidge looked stunning. She was easily among the most beautiful young women in the room, but it seemed she was blissfully unaware of that fact.

Where was Lance? She hoped he was going to show up fashionably late and without a date, or she was definitely going to bail on this gig. 

“It’s your turn, Pidge, “ said Nadia.

“But Lance isn’t here yet,” she protested.

“The show must go on, with or without Loverboy. You signed up for this.”

“I can’t!” She hissed. “It’s supposed to be a duet.”

“Sing something else then.”

“No. I’m not ready.”

Nadia sighed and handed the microphone to Ryan Kinkade with an affectionate little pat. Kinkade winked at her and said, “You’re really gonna like this one.”

Ryan had a surprisingly good voice, but Pidge was so distracted by searching the entranceway for Lance she didn’t even notice what song Kinkade was singing until the lyrics caught her attention.

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true oh  
All I want for Christmas is you

Pidge wondered if Lance would finally show up and spend the entire evening standing under one of the mistletoe drones, trying to persuade every unattached female in the room to kiss him.

Every one of them except her, of course. 

Just then Pidge saw that Allura had found Keith’s hiding place. The Altean Princess dragged her Paladin out onto the dance floor, where Matt and N-7 were already wildly gyrating. Keith let Allura take the lead in their little dance, and soon they were both whirling each around happily. Pidge was amused by it, but of all of her friends and family, she was one of the only ones who didn’t have a significant other to dance with this evening. 

One of the mistletoe drones hovered over Ina. James, who normally didn’t care for public displays of affection, bashfully kissed her cheek. Leifsdotter just stood there awkwardly, blushing adorably and standing absolutely still, as if in shock. James, who was taking her gently by the hand toward the dance floor, was abruptly pulled back under the mistletoe drone for another kiss from Ina, a more passionate one that left him breathless and with his normally perfect hair in disarray. Nadia snapped a photo off this with her phone, and from the stage, Ryan grinned and gave her a thumbs up.

Pidge didn’t see that another one of the drones was floating her way.

I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow, and I  
I just wanna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe

A familiar silhouette appeared in the entryway. Tall, broad shouldered, slim. He stepped into the light like a virtuoso performer taking center stage. He was wearing a dark blue suit with black lapels, and a slender matching tie. Lance had made an effort to slick back his hair, but a few stubborn tufts stuck out in the usual places. The Blue Paladin was the near perfect combination of confident, sexy space pilot and delightfully awkward dork that nearly all of the single young women at the gala found irresistible. As if on cue, he was surrounded by nubile females of several species who were all vying for his attention. Pidge’s heart sank.

I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you

*****

Lance scanned the crowd, ignoring the girls. He wanted to apologize for being late, and he wanted to reassure Pidge that he was going to keep his promise to sing with her tonight. But where was she? He hoped she hadn’t given up on him and left the party early.

And then he saw her, standing under the twinkling Christmas lights, long skirt gathered in one elegantly gloved hand. Her gown shimmered beneath a miniature spotlight projected from the drone that floated above her head.

Lance stared at her, slack jawed with amazement. 

She glided toward him, then stopped, waiting for an explanation. 

*****

Wow, Pidge, you look beautiful!” he gushed. “I’m sorry I’m late. I was trying to fix my hair, but as you can see, it’s a lost cause.”

She smiled at him, as she tried to smooth his hair on one side, but that particular wayward lock just sprang back up again as it always did. Lance blushed slightly, noticing their proximity.

“I like the suit. It’s the perfect color for you.” She lowered her hand to his lapel. “It matches your eyes. I think you look very debonair.” It would be so easy to grab his lapels like her mother had done earlier and—

“What’s that mean?” He asked softly.

“Well-dressed.” She straightened his tie a little. “I think you look very handsome.”

Lance’s blush intensified. 

The drone hovered over their heads and rotated, its miniature spotlight making her afraid that every pair of eyes in the room would be drawn toward them. Pidge suddenly felt terrified and wanted to bolt for the exit, but she couldn’t because Lance had his arms around her. He was staring at her lips and slowly leaning toward her.

There was the sound of thunderous applause and cheering. Kinkade had brought the house down with his performance.

“Hey, you’re on!” Nadia tapped Pidge on the shoulder, startling her. “Go on, Ryan just finished his song.” 

She looked Lance. “You can make out with your girlfriend later, Loverboy. It’s showtime!” 

Pidge glided along elegantly as Lance took her hand to escort her to the stage. The drone floated behind them.

Nadia introduced them to the cheering party goers. Lance, of course, was a natural showman and fed off of the energy of the crowd. Pidge was absolutely petrified on stage and stood beside him as if in a daze.

When the applause finally died down, Lance took the mic and explained that he wanted to dedicate the song to a very special young lady.

“Sorry girls,” Lance said to all of the available women in the crowd. “If all goes well with this song, I won’t be single much longer.” He winked, and there was knowing laughter. 

Pidge saw that most of her family and friends had taken their seats at the table. Colleen was positively giddy, and she clutched Sam’s arm with so much enthusiasm that she may have cut off his circulation a little, but her father didn’t seem to mind. Sam seemed amused about something. Keith, who had his arm casually draped over Allura’s shoulders, just sat there smiling a tight-lipped, knowing smile. As for the princess, her eyes seemed to sparkle with even more joy than usual as she beamed up at both of them. Matt grinned lopsidedly at her, gave her a little wink, and then turned to pass Hunk a handful of GAC. Hunk chucked as he pocketed the coins, looking positively triumphant about something. He gave Lance a broad grin and a thumbs up. Coran nodded solemnly at Lance to reassure him, and Shiro smiled softly at them both, his eyes a little misty.

During the soft buzz of conversation Pidge’s mind went blank. She was so nervous that she momentarily forgot what song they were about to perform. Luckily there was a holographic lyrics display. The music started.

Lance didn’t need the lyrics. He would later admit to Pidge that he had been late to the party because he had lost track of time, practicing for hours to get his part absolutely perfect. He looked directly into her eyes and sang the introduction.

When the bells all ring and the horns all blow  
And the couples we know are fondly kissing  
Will I be with you or will I be among the missing?

Lance’s voice was flawless, and his facial expression and vocal inflections perfectly expressed the bittersweet nature of unrequited love. Pidge’s voice quivered a little as she sang her reply. 

Maybe it's much too early in the game  
Ah, but I thought I'd ask you just the same  
What are you doing New Year's, New Year's Eve?

Somehow, she managed to convince her audience that the little nervous warble in her voice was vibrato, or so she had hoped. Lance’s voice was stronger on the next verse. 

Wonder whose arms will hold you good and tight  
When it's exactly twelve o'clock that night  
Welcoming in the New Year, New Year's Eve

Lance surprised her by putting his arms around her as he sang the first line. Pidge knew that everyone could see how pink cheeked she was as he crooned into her ear. She picked up the next verse, her voice thick with emotion, but at the end of the last phrase her melody ascended with more confidence.

Maybe I'm crazy to suppose  
I'd ever be the one you chose  
Out of the thousand invitations you received

She sang the verse with all of the heartfelt longing of one long-suffering from feelings that were not expected to be reciprocated. Lance reacted to her singing with an expression of joyous astonishment mixed with hope. 

Their voices merged on the final verse, combining and then separating in order to harmonize perfectly. They turned to face each other, baring their emotions for all to hear:

Ah, but in case I stand one little chance  
Here comes the jackpot question in advance  
What are you doing New Year's, New Year's Eve?

They slowed down the tempo dramatically for the final lyric, their volume diminishing as they gazed deeply into each other’s eyes.

What are you doing New Year's, New Year's Eve?

The little mistletoe drone had followed them onto the stage and was now hovering above their heads. The crowd began a spontaneous chant.

“Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!”

Pidge was staring wide-eyed at Lance, uncertain what to do next. He was as nervous as she was, but seemed more determined. He released the breath he had been holding, willed himself to be calm and focused, exactly as he did before making a particularly difficult shot with his bayard. Her lips were already slightly parted. Gently, he tilted her chin up as he lowered his lips toward hers. Their eyelids fluttered closed simultaneously as their lips met. They kissed tenderly as the assembled party guests cheered and applauded. 

Later, Pidge would realize that she had heard a woman’s voice shrieking, “Encore! Encore!”

“Colleen, you’re embarrassing our daughter.” That was her father’s voice. 

“Ha! I told you so!” That was Hunk. 

“Okay, okay. Don’t rub it in. Now I’m short fifty GAC,” Matt replied.

Much later, Pidge would realize that this sweet melody had become their song.

Lance and Pidge would sing it to each other on Christmas Eve every year from then on, and if they didn’t, their family and friends would complain loudly until they sang it together.

Years later, their children would ask Mommy and Daddy to sing their special song. 

Later still, their grandchildren would demand that Grandma and Grandpa sing for them, and of course they always did. 

When they finished singing, they always kissed tenderly, and then Lance always asked her the same question:

“So, what are you doing New Year’s Eve?” 

Pidge’s answer was always the same.

“Well, it looks like I’ll be spending New Year’s Eve with the man that I love.”

**Author's Note:**

> The first song quoted in this fic is Brenda Lee’s classic ”Rockin’ Around the Christmas Tree.”
> 
> Kinkade is signing “All I Want for Christmas Is You.” Go listen to Mariah Carey sing it on YouTube if you haven’t already done so. It’s sensational!
> 
> There are many wonderful renditions of “What Are You Doing New Year’s Eve?” on YouTube. There’s an especially cute duet version sung by Zooey Deschanel and Joseph Gordon-Levitt that inspired this fic. I also recommend listening to the jazz rendition by Postmodern Jukebox to set the mood for this fic.
> 
> As always, if you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment.
> 
> I will be posting a multi-chapter SEQUEL to this story beginning on December 26 for the VLD Secret Santa event. The sequel takes place a year after this story and is one of my best Plance romance fics so far. Don’t miss it! It’s called “Decoding a Christmas Mystery: A Love Story.”


End file.
